Let's Have Fun Tonight!
by IkutoForever
Summary: Pein, Madara and Kakashi comes up with a plan to get Itachi into their bed. But will the yougner give in so easily? Diz is a b-day present for Itachi! My first b-day present for him! Warning: Yaoi, lemon, foursome and... That's it I think.


**bLet's Have Fun Tonight! :D: Oneshot/b**

_IWarning: Yaoi, strong language and lemon... LEMON I'M TELLIN YA!_

_Pairing: MadaKakaPeinIta… Yes… Foursome…I_

_**bIHope you enjoy my **__**ATTEMPT **__**at writing a oneshot! I've only written a oneshot once before… So don't expect too much. Comments/reviews and favs are a HAVE TO.**_

_**This is a b-day present for my beloved Itachi-chan~! Also, Ita-chan, I dun care if you hate it. It's about time you learn who's boss around here, I tell you to yaoi with Madara, Pein or Kakashi means you yaoi with them, no arguing!**_

_**Yours sincerely, Yaya…/b/I**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

** POV.:/b**

"Just shut up and stick with the plan!" Pein whispered, Madara growled menacingly.

"You just wanna stick with this stupid plan of yours because you'll be the first one to have him!" Snapped the Uchiha.

Pein stuck his tongue out at Madara, "And there's nothing ya can do about it!" Kakashi rolled his visible eye.

"Shouldn't I get to have him first? I mean… I was the first one to know him!"

The rinnegan user glared at him, "Shut up, newbie! You better thank god I even let you join Akatsuki! Who even allowed you to be part of our plan anyways?" Madara shot the orange-head a short glare.

"You mean _II/I _let him join, I _Iam/I _Akatsukis' other leader. Also, what makes you think you knew Itachi first, scarecrow? I was there when he was born!" Exclaimed the eldest.

"Hey shut up! There he is!" Kakashi pointed out, immediately the three of them hid behind a wall.

"Wait, why are we hiding, again?" Madara asked. Pein reached back and punched him, trying to pretend to accidentally give the elder a black eye.

"Hey! You almost punched my handsome face you motherfucker!" Madara growled, he kicked Peins' ass, who fell on top of Kakashi, who turned around and punched both Madara and Pein.

"Shut up! He might hear us you idiots!" Kakashi snarled, giving each leader a final punch.

"Hear what?" Itachi asked, looking at them funny. All three idiots sweat-dropped.

"Nothing, Itachi-chan," Kakashi purred sweetly, Madara kicked his ass so that he'd fall down.

"Ne, Itachi-chan, you have any plans for tonight?" Madara asked, his eyes glittered.

"One, don't any of you bastards dare call me 'Itachi-chan', two, my plans have nothing to do with you," Itachi stated, he made a move to walk away but Pein caught his arm.

"Awww, let's play a game then!" Chirped the rinnegan user, Itachis' eyes narrowed.

"…What game…?"

"You'll see!" Kakashi said, getting up and kicking Madara for revenge.

The elder Uchiha smirked knowingly while rubbing his sore leg, "Yes, this game would be so fun you'd want to play it with us every day!"

"…" Itachi let himself get dragged into Peins' room.

Before Pein could shut his door in their face, Madara and Kakashi slipped through. Glaring at the other. Itachi looked around the room.

"…What game are we going to-" the weasel gasped in surprise when he was pushed onto Peins' king sized bed.

Before he could react, he felt something cool against his wrist and something piercing his arm… This is not good…

"Hey! Lemme go!" snarled the youngest. Madara licked his lips at the sight of his little weasel chained to a bed.

Kakashi pulled back, holding the chakra paralyser that he had just injected into Itachi in his right hand.

"Ne, Iron-face, why do you have chains in your room?" Kakashi asked. Pein smirked.

"Just waiting for the right moment to use them," he answered. Madara leapt on top of the struggling Itachi and kissed him.

"Mmph i a ew u a-ard! *Mmph, Imma kill you bastards!*"

"Relax," the masked nin chuckled, he too got onto the bed.

"Stop!" Itachi yelped when Pein cut his shirt off. The elder laid a hand on his chest and leaned down.

"Shhh, don't worry. I'll never hurt you," Pein whispered in his ear before giving it a wet lick, causing the younger to visibly shudder.

"_IWe/I _will never hurt you," Kakashi corrected. Madara nodded, he sat and the edge of the bed and reached out to stroke Itachis' cheek.

"B-but… Still!" Itachi argued, he started to struggle again.

"Just relax, I promise you'll enjoy yourself," Madara said soothingly.

"B-but… But… But it's wrong!" Itachi wailed, tugging on the chains.

"No it's not, Itachi-chan," Kakashi said.

"Give it a try, Itachi-chan~3," Pein added in. The young Uchiha seemed to be deep in thought for a while.

Truth is, he doesn't hate them like how he claimed to. In fact, it feels nice to be treasured and pampered. Back in Konoha, no one pampered or spoiled him, they all expect him to be mature and act like an adult. All he did all day is train and then go home just to get nagged by his dad about not training enough.

Then he met Kakashi, who always chases after him ever since they were in ANBU together. But the nice feeling didn't last for long, just 6 months after he knew Kakashi, he was sent to kill his clan.

God didn't abandon him though, Madara also started to show affection towards the younger Uchiha. Pein followed right afterwards when they met for the first time. Once Kakashi also joined Akatsuki, Itachi was practically drowned in love from his comrades.

Deep down, Itachi knows he actually secretly like them… Well, who could blame him? They're always spoiling him, listens to whatever he says and depends on him emotionally. Maybe trying out this 'game' wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Fine… I'll give your game a try…" Itachi muttered. Pein smirked, and all three nodded. They then hi-five each other before getting to work.

Madara leaned down and nipped the weasels' right, pink nipple, Itachi let out a low moan. Pein smiled softly and used his right hand to cup the ravens' left cheek before kissing him.

He sucked on the weasels' lower lip, Itachi gave another long moan. The masked nin pulled down his mask and got to work on the Uchihas' neck, sucking at a spot until he made a purple bruise.

Peins' hand travelled down the smooth pale skin until he reached the others' pants, he slipped his hand into Itachis' boxers. The weasel broke away from his kiss with Kakashi and gasped before blushing furiously.

The ginger grinned and massaged the semi-hard penis, earning cute mewls and loud moans. Madara smirked and in one motion, he ripped Itachis' pants plus boxers off, revealing his leaking erection. Itachi blushed so much that he could've been mistaken for a tomato.

"Aw, how cute, already so turned on?" Madara purred, he reached down and stroked the weasels' cock a few times.

"Sh… Hah… Ngh… Sh- shut up! Kyaa!" Itachi mewled when Pein leaned down and kissed the tip of his erection.

"H-hey!" Yelled the weasel embarrassedly. Seeing his strong reaction, Kakashi crawled down and licked up and down his arousal while Pein continue to kiss and suck the tip with his hot mouth.

"Ngh… Hah… Mmm… S-stop…" Itachi panted.

Madara unlocked the chains and pulled Itachi up into a sitting position, he twirled the younger's nipples in between his fingers before laying a kiss on his neck.

Pein licked the right side of the erected cock, he stopped a few times to suck on a particularly sensitive spot while Kakashi continue to softly kiss the left side, his tongue darting out every now and then to lick the swollen skin.

The ginger returned to the tip and engulfed the whole length in his mouth, Kakashi nipped softly at Itachis' balls before sucking.

"Kyaa! Nngh… N-no… S… Stop…" Itachi whimpered.

Madara frowned slightly, he turned Itachi head so the younger would face him.

"Why? Don't you like it?" He asked, at the words 'Don't you like it', Pein and Kakashi immediately sucked harder, hollowing their cheeks.

"Nya!" Itachi arched his back and took hold of Peins' hair, thrusting into his mouth. At first the ginger gagged, but then he relaxed his throat and continued to suck while Kakashi massaged Itachis' testicles in his hand.

Itachi felt a tight coil in his stomach, it feels like he would explode any second now! He began to thrust harder into Peins' mouth, Madara chuckled and stroked Itachis' hair as if to say 'take it easy'.

"AHHH!" With that, he came into Peins' mouth. The elder swallowed all the hot cum and then sat up, he leaned in to kiss Itachis' cheek.

"Did you like that, love?" He asked, the weasel nodded.

"Mmm, felt so good," he murmured tiredly.

Kakashi chuckled and then cupped Itachis' cheek, "Don't tell me you're tired, the fun just started," he whispered. Itachi finally noticed something… Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask… The Uchiha reached out to touch his face, taking in every detail of the handsome face.

"Why'd you wear a mask?" Itachi asked, the elder shrugged.

"It's fun when people always wonder what's behind the mask," he answered simply. Pein frowned.

"Enough talking, you talk too much, Hatake," he stated.

"Fine," mumbled the silver haired nin. Itachi stroked his odd coloured hair.

"Pein, don't be mean to him," said the weasel. Kakashis' jaw dropped open.

"You're defending me? Whoah!" He cried dramatically.

The young Uchiha rolled his onyx eyes and pulled the copy nin up, he then captured the others' lips in a passionate kiss.

"Am I usually I_that/I _mean?" he asked. Kakashi pushed Itachi back until his back touch Madaras' chest.

"I don't mind, it's what makes you the perfect little angel you are," he whispered back, closing the distance between them again with his lips.

"Hey, hey! What about me?" Pein wailed childishly, Madara rolled his eyes.

"Go home, little boy," Madara teased.

Itachi frowned and outstretched his arm as if welcoming Pein into a hug. Immediately, the rinnegan user wrapped his arms around Itachis' waist and shoved his face into the younger's chest.

"Madara, don't you be mean to Pein," the weasel scolded. Pein stuck his tongue out at Madara who pouted. Kakashi crawled down and laid a small kiss on the weasels' right thigh before sucking lightly, leaving a purple mark.

"Mmm, 'Tachi…" The copy nin murmured, nuzzling the others' limp member. Itachi gasped softly and grasped his silver hair. Madara leaned in and licked the younger Uchihas' ear, nibbling along the ear lobe. Pein reached down and touched Itachis' semi-hard cock, stroking softly, hardening it even more.

"It's not fair if you get all the fun," Madara whispered, giving Itachis' ear a wet lick. The younger visible shivered, he gently leaned into the touches. Suddenly Pein pulled back and walked over to the cupboard opposite to his bed, he opened it and took out a tube of lube.

The weasel cringed slightly, "Um…" He wanted to ask if it was going to hurt, but it might make him look like an idiot.

As if he understood, Kakashi leaned forward, "Don't worry, it's not going to hurt… Much…"

"M-much…?" Itachi stuttered, Madara chuckled slightly.

"My 'Tachi scared?" He asked teasingly, Itachi turned around and glared slightly.

"N-no! I'm not scared!" He lied, Madara rolled his eyes and reached around the younger to pump him while the copy nin kiss the tip.

"Hurry up, Iron-face!" Madara snapped, the other crawled on the bed and shot him a glare.

"See, Itachi-chan? He's bullying me! That grandpa is bullying me!" Pein cried out, pointing to Madara accusingly.

Itachi muffled his laughter and Madara glared at both of them, "Not funny! I'm not a grandpa!"

"Fine, old man!" Pein shot back, he made a move to open the tube of lube, but Madara quickly stopped him.

"Dude, what makes you think that you're going to go first?" The elder Uchiha asked menacingly.

"One, this is my plan, two, this is my room, three, I did most of the work," Pein stated.

"Bullshit!" Kakashi snapped before licking up Itachis' torso. Itachi moaned, gripping the silver hair again.

"What do you mean? This IS my room! This IS my plan and I DID do most of the work! Who was the one who sucked him off?" Pein snapped back.

"Oh just shut up!" Madara groaned, he thought for a while before speaking up again, "Okay, let's decide who goes first with a competition."

"Like?" Itachi asked.

"Who has the biggest cock," Madara gave a perverted grin.

Immediately, Pein took out a measuring tape and a ruler, "Fine with me!"

"Oh god…" Itachi groaned, stuffing a pillow in his face, but that didn't stop him from hearing things like, '12 inches! Beat that!'.

"See, 12 inches! I'm the longer than you!' Madara cried triumphantly, sticking his nose in the air.

"Well, I'm thicker! 8 inches thick!" Kakashi said proudly. It was hard for the uke to hide his huge blush, perverted thoughts flooded his mind.

"Your turn, Iron-face!" Kakashi said, handing Pein the measuring tape and ruler. Pein measured for a while before announcing, "12 and a half inches long and 8 and a half inches thick."

Madara and Kakashis jaw dropped open, Itachis' eyes widen and he took the pillow away from his face, revealing his tomato-red face.

"W-what?" Itachi stuttered, blushing furiously.

"What the fuck? You have some kind of monster cock?" Kakashi yelled.

"Liar! I'll measure you myself!" Madara said, he snatched the measuring tools away form the orange-head and measured the other, Pein kept an arrogant grin on his face the whole time.

"This is genjutsu, isn't it?" Madara yelled, Pein rolled his eyes.

"Don't be jealous, I am a god after all," the ginger stated. Kakashi glared and helped Madara measure the other again.

"Damn you mother-fuckers," Itachi whimpered, he shoved his face into the pillow again and started pumping himself. He needed to get release, but those idiotic bastards are too wrapped up in measuring, they totally forgot about him!

Suddenly someone grabbed his wrist, stopping all movements, Itachi growled slightly and removed the pillow.

"'Tachi-chan, no masturbating!" Kakashi scolded, he flipped Itachi over onto his hands and knees.

Itachi blushed, "W-what are you doing?" He asked, it felt weird to have someone staring at his private areas. Kakashi gave his ass a small slap, reddening the skin.

"Cute," he murmured before crawling in front of Itachi and poking his erect cock in the others' face.

Pein crawled over behind Itachi and poured something cool over the others' ass, "You're right, he does have a cute ass," the ginger commented, he circled the tight entrance with his finger.

"H-hey… Is this going to hurt a lot?" Itachi asked, Madara wiggled underneath Itachi so that he'd be facing the others' erect member.

"Not much, you'll love it," Madara cooed, giving the weasels' erect member a wet lick.

Itachi moaned loudly but then whimpered when Peins' finger pushed inside of him.

"Mmm, so tight and hot," Pein murmured, he leaned down and laid a small soothing kiss on Itachis' spine.

Kakashi looked at the younger with lust and love, he then grinned, "Itachi-chan, open your mouth like this. AHHH," Kakashi demonstrated, he opened his mouth wide. The raven-haired beauty hesitated for a while before opening his mouth.

"Yup! Good boy, just like that!" Kakashi cried cheerfully, he entered his leaking cock into the hot mouth and moaned. Itachis' eyes widen in surprise but he didn't make a move to take Kakashis' member out, instead, he began sucking gently.

"Ngh, very good," praised the elder, he caressed Itachis' face with his hands.

Pein slowly moved his finger in and out, he added a second finger when Itachi pushed down against him. 'Oooh, can't wait to enter him!' Pein thought excitedly.

Madara proceeded to suck his beloved weasels' cock harder, to increase the pleasure. While Madara did so, Itachi reached down to pump the elder with his right hand while his left hand kept his balance. The elder Uchiha moaned around the member in his mouth, sending vibrations down the shaft.

"Mmm," Itachi grounded his hips down, telling Pein to hurry up already. The elder chuckled and added in a third and forth finger. He thrust the fingers in and out at a rapid speed, drawing out muffled moans and mewls.

Pein took his wet fingers out and replaced it with his throbbing dick, he entered slowly, savouring the moment. Itachi whimpered again, this time louder. Kakashi reached down and stroked the little weasels' throat before pushing himself in deeper.

Even in his pained state, Itachi managed to suck harder on Kakashis' member. Pein moved in and out slowly, he leaned down and rest his face on Itachis' back, keeping his perfect rhythm.

Itachi bucked his hips impatiently, the orange-head smirked and thrust harder. The young Uchiha screamed in pleasure as Pein rammed into his prostate.

"MMMMPPPPHHHH!" He muffled against Kakashis' erection. The elder grabbed his hair and pushed his cock deeper into the weasels' mouth.

"O-oh god…" The copy nin groaned, thrusting into Itachis' mouth. So close. He was so close to his limit! Itachi held a death grip on Madaras' member, choking it.

The ginger rammed in faster and harder as he felt himself getting closer to his limit, he tapped on Madaras' head, telling the elder to suck Itachi faster. For once, Madara obeyed without throwing a fit, he sucked harder on the weasel.

"AAAH!" Itachi moaned, sending more vibrations down the copy nins' length. Kakashi moaned loudly and came into the Uchihas' mouth, the Hatake leaned down to lick the cum that managed to escape the weasels' mouth.

"NYA! PEEEEIIIIIINNNNN!" Itachi screamed, cumming into Madaras' mouth while choking his member, causing the elder Uchiha to cum onto his stomach and Itachis' chest. Pein followed shortly afterwards with a grunt.

After he came, Pein immediately collapsed on top of Itachi who collapsed on Madara who groaned.

"Oi, fatty with the piercing up there, I don't mind 'Tachi-chan on top of me but you get off!" Madara snapped.

Pein glared at Madara, but he rolled off, tugging Itachi along with him. Itachi yawned tiredly, but he knew this wasn't over yet because Madara flipped him over.

"Ready for me, 'Tachi?" He purred, without giving Itachi anytime to think, he rammed inside the younger, drawing out a surprised, but not painful, yelp. Pein grinned and stroked himself, getting himself hard again.

Kakashi leaned down and licked Itachis' hard nipple, twirling the other one between his fingers.

"Ngh… Hah… Mmm," Itachi panted, he grounded his hips against Madaras', drawing the elder closer.

Madara pounded harder, to the limit that he almost drew out blood, Pein glared at him slightly but let the elder continue his 'work', but then Madara got even rougher.

"Not too hard!" Pein snarled at the elder, Madara sighed and went slower.

Pein kissed the little weasel lovingly and stroked his hair, he then moved down to kiss Itachis' neck and collar bone.

"M-Madara… FASTER!" Cried the young Uchiha, he bucked his hips and moaned loudly, but before either of them could cum, Kakashi switched himself and Madara.

"What are you doing?" Madara yelped, the copy nin ignored him and rammed inside Itachi.

"KYA!" Itachi mewled when his prostate was pounded against. Madara pouted and stroked himself, that was not fair!

"Mmm, 'Tachi," the copy nin moaned softly, he rammed in harder until he felt a coil tighten in his stomach. He then clumsily reached down and stroked Itachis' leaking erection, pumping it fast so that the uke would come before him.

"K…KAKASHI!" The Uchiha came all over their stomachs, followed by Kakashi who came inside of him. The small Uchiha tiredly closed his eyes.

"Hm… I wanna go again…" Pein smirked mischievously, Itachis' eyes snapped open.

"Hey not fair! If you get to go again, then so do I!" Madara yelled, Kakashi agreed with him.

"Oh no…" Itachi groaned as his ass was grabbed…

**b5 Hours Later…/b**

Itachi whimpered and shoved his face into a pillow, sex is fun at first but 12 times a night is more than enough! Each time one of them wanted to go again, the other two would whine and then they ended up also having another turn!

"C'mon 'Tachi-chan, let's go again!" Pein said, Itachi yelped and threw a pillow in the others' face.

"NO MORE! NO MORE! MY BUTT HURTS LIKE HELL!" He wailed, hitting all three of them on the head.

"Awww, I'll kiss-" Itachi hit Madara over the head before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't fucking think about it!" The younger growled, he gave his ancestor another punch before laying down.

Kakashi cuddled the younger but then Madara pulled Itachi away, "He's mine!"

The Hatake glared angrily and then pulled Itachi onto his chest, "NO! MINE!"

"Hey! No fair! He's mine!" Pein yelled, wrapping his arms around the youngest.

"SHUT UP! Learn to share will you?" Itachi screamed on top of them, shutting them all up. All three looked at each other before settling on Kakashi laying on top of Itachi, Madara laying on his left and hugging his left arm, Pein laying on the weasels' right side, cuddling his right arm. 'Jeez' Itachi thought tiredly before falling into a deep sleep…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Next Day.:/b**

Itachi stood up and ate his breakfast, Hidan looked at him funny. Deidara looked concerned about the Uchiha, Sasori gave him a glance to see if he was okay and Kisame frowned slightly.

"Itachi-san, are you okay?" Sasori asked, the Uchiha nodded slightly.

"Why aren't you sitting down then, un?" Deidara asked, frowning at the Uchihas' behaviour.

"Just don't feel like it," the Uchiha stated softly, he began to eat his breakfast quietly until Hidan walked by and slapped his ass.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ITACHI!" Pein yelled, leaping at Hidan. Deidara chocked on his toast and Sasori spat out his orange juice.

"Your Itachi?" Deidara asked, Pein nodded before killing Hidan. Itachi blushed furiously and then kicked Pein.

"Who said I was yours? I belong to myself!" Itachi snapped, but then Madara and Kakashi came in.

"That's not what you said to us last night," they both stated, making Itachi blush even more.

And since Akatsuki is full of perverts, Deidara, Hidan and Kisame rushed away with a major nosebleed. Sasori and Zetsu excused themselves to the bathroom, and Konan and Kakuzu begged to film them next time they 'go at it'.

Itachi glared at his three lovers, "Agree to let her film us and you won't get sex for another month!" He threatened.

"Wahhh? No, I promise I won't!" Madara said quickly.

"That's cruel!" Pein and Kakashi wailed, clutching onto the weasels' arm.

"I don't care!" Itachi left the room with the other three following him like… Like… Lovesick puppies? Yeah, that's the best word to describe them…

I_Sorry… I dunno what the fuck I was thinking… I know I suck at lemons but there's nothing else I can do… Also, I'm so sorry for writing this, but as you can see, I was very tired when I was writing this. So please don't get angry at me for letting you read this crap._

_I think that all the pain from my broken ankle, my cold, hitting my head onto the headboard of my bed by mistake, a major headache and tiredness and got me to write this. I'm so sorry… But I hope you still comment/review this story although it's crap._

_But then again, I was never good with lemons. I'm only alright at writing normal yaoi… Sorry, sorry, sorry… ~bows down~/I_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: I dunno anything anymore…

Kana: Don't worry… I'm sure your friends will forgive you…

Itachi: NOOOOOO! WHAT DID YOU DO, YAYA? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? I THOUGH A B-DAY PRESENT IS SUPPOSE TO BE NICE!

Kakashi: Go, Yaya! YAY! KAKAITA LEMON!

Madara: OMFG, I LUF YOU, YAYA! YOU'RE THE BEST!

Pein: ~huggles Yaya~ YAY! You finally did something useful!

Itachi: ~Kills them all~

Yaya&Kana: O_O… He never changes… 'Let's Have Some Fun tonight' brought to you by team YaKa! O_OVV^_^


End file.
